


Обряд

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Несоблюдение техники безопасности при проведении старинных обрядов может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Например, к появлению дракона, хотя всего-навсего предполагалось пробудить силу в одном юном Аккермане.





	Обряд

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кроссовер с фильмом "Он - дракон". Частичный ретеллинг фильма; 2. Умеренное количество нецензурной лексики; 3. Авторский фанон на предмет того, как выглядит и в чём выражается так называемая "аккер-связь".
> 
> Автор: [Юкикадзе](http://aeddginvaele.diary.ru/)

— Хорош дрыхнуть, крысёныш, подъём, — и Кенни лихо стащил с Ривая одеяло.  
— Да пошёл ты, — по привычке отозвался Ривай, однако глаза продрал. Всё-таки обычно Кенни будил его пинком под зад. Ну, или стаскивая с кровати за ноги, так что сегодняшнюю побудку можно было назвать чудом вежливости.  
Не к добру.  
Поднимаясь с кровати, Ривай мельком глянул в крохотное оконце, обнаружил, что за ночь его занесло снегом почти полностью, и поморщился. Он вспомнил.  
Сегодня день его рождения. Сегодня он становится совершеннолетним, и с завтрашнего дня дядька ему не хозяин. И не указ, если, конечно, достанет сил отмахаться. И если удастся пережить сегодняшний день. Почему-то на этот счёт у Ривая возникали сомнения.  
— Ты там примёрз, что ли?! — рыкнул Кенни от дверей. — Вали вниз, а то я второй раз воду греть не буду, оболью, какой есть, и мне похер, отвалятся у тебя яйца или нет!  
Ривай сплюнул досадливо и потащился вниз, где в ледяной, продуваемой всеми сквозняками каморке его уже ждала бочка с нагретой водой. Для ритуального омовения, как выразился вчера Кенни.  
— Слышь, старик, а может, не надо всё-таки? — предпринял Ривай последнюю попытку, зябко поджимая пальцы на ледяном полу. Сквозняки внизу оказались ещё злее, чем он думал.  
— А за старика рога поотшибаю, — пообещал Кенни, впрочем, привычной оплеухи не последовало. Кажется, дядька сегодня тоже был не в своей тарелке. — Надо. Пора возрождать традиции, чтобы всё по правилам, а не через жопу, как у нас сейчас. Я ж тебе объяснял уже, забыл, что ли?  
— Не забыл, — Ривай скривился и полез в бочку. Вода была горячей и приятно пахла хвоей и какими-то травами. Вот уж действительно чудо из чудес: чтобы его дядька, не признававший ничего, кроме куска дегтярного мыла раз в месяц, так расстарался.  
— Как раз моя жопа чует, что не стоит этого делать. Не по себе что-то. Предчувствие плохое.  
— Не каркай, — сердито отмахнулся Кенни, хотя чутью Ривая обычно доверял. — Ничего там страшного нет и не так пойти не может.  
Наверняка он не сам всё это придумал и раскопал. Наверняка всё это была идея того странного человека, о котором дядюшка всегда говорил вскользь, намёками, и всегда — без своей обычной грубости. Мало было тому человеку одного Кенни, вот он и решил превратить в свою цепную собаку ещё и Ривая. А тут так удачно совпало: совершеннолетие, ну как не приурочить к такой дате какую-нибудь долбаную муть, обряд этот.  
— А что, после обряда я тоже буду служить Ури Рейссу? — спросил Ривай, выныривая из воды и вцепляясь в край бочки: до дна он не доставал.  
— Щас, ага, — Кенни едва не выронил изо рта свою вечную самокрутку. — Разбежался, крысёныш, у него есть я, этого достаточно. Но у Рейссов большая семья, может, на кого другого сработает. На наследницу, например.  
— А если не сработает?  
— Значит, будешь сам себе хозяин, — хохотнул Кенни. — Но ты не переживай, я тебе уже невесту нашёл. Даже двух. Одна — тоже из Аккерманов, моя дальняя родственница, она сопля ещё, но красивая, говорят, девка вырастет. А вторая — племяшка Ури, вот с ней вы два сапога пара. Она тож ублюдок, как и ты, поэтому трон ей не светит и ни черта не светит, в общем-то, и ростом не вышла, зато табуретку подставлять не придётся. И мать у неё из драконорождённых, поэтому волос у девки, как золото. Нам такая кровь в клане не повредила бы, что скажешь?  
— Что не пошёл бы ты, дядя, — буркнул Ривай и выбрался из бочки. «Сам себе хозяин», где уж там. Дядька, вон, уже и невесту ему приглядел, словно сучку породистому кобелю для случки. Тьфу, когда ж это закончится-то?  
«А вот сегодня и закончится, — думал про себя Ривай, натягивая на влажное тело новую, парадную, одежду. — Переживу как-нибудь этот ебаный фарс, а ночью соберу манатки, и пусть старый хоть с собаками ищет. И хрен-то он меня найдёт!»  
— Я-то пойду, но тебя вперёд ногами понесут, — огрызнулся Кенни. — Для тебя же стараюсь, и для непутёвой мамки твоей. Любила она тебя, а иначе я б тебя, крысёнка, в той канаве и бросил, где увидел. Ещё и притопил бы, чтоб не мучился.  
«Точно свалю подальше. Давно надо было».  
Завтрака Риваю в этот чудесный день не полагалось. Только чашка какого-то пахнущего травой отвара, состав которого он определить затруднился. На вкус тоже было так себе, и половину Ривай украдкой выплюнул обратно, благо, Кенни проверять не стал.

Перед выходом из дома Кенни ещё раз критически оглядел Ривая, покачал головой, поморщился.  
— Ладно, сойдёшь, — буркнул он наконец. — Всё оружие дома оставил?  
— Да, — не моргнув глазом соврал Ривай. В сапоге у него был припрятан нож: прочный, острее бритвы, с очень удобной рукоятью, с которым Ривай расставаться не собирался ни за какие деньги.  
— Смотри, проверю. Слова выучил?  
— Да, но ты сам знаешь, какой из меня чтец.  
— Как из петуха соловей, ну да уж как-нибудь скажешь, — Кенни приоткрыл входную дверь и скривился. — При такой пурге один хрен ни черта слышно не будет. Ну, тронулись.  
Ривай набросил на плечи свой старый обтрепанный плащ и первым нырнул в пургу. Мело так, что на первом же перекрёстке плащ Ривая превратился в парус, и того едва не унесло. Где-то в глубине души он снова понадеялся, что королевскому семейству не захочется в такую погоду дрыгнуть на улице почем зря, и они всё отменят, а ночью он тихо свалит из дому под прикрытием пурги. Ещё и дверь Кенни снаружи подопрёт для надёжности.  
Но на следующем перекрёстке Кенни ухватил его за плащ и затащил в невесть откуда взявшуюся из пурги карету, запряжённую парой вороных лошадей. И они неторопливо покатили куда-то сквозь белую мглу. В относительном тепле Ривая разморило, голова налилась тяжёлым липким туманом, зрение поплыло. Кажется, утренний отвар был далеко не безобидной частью глупого ритуала, оставалось только порадоваться, что он выпил не всё.

Ривай благополучно успел задремать и проснулся от резкого рывка: лошади встали.  
— Плащ здесь оставь, нечего меня позорить, — бросил Кенни и вышел первым.  
Когда северный ветер когтями вцепился в его тело, до затуманенных мозгов Ривая начало доходить, что один из смыслов ритуала — поставить Аккермана в такие нечеловеческие условия, чтобы ему волей-неволей пришлось использовать все свои силы. Сознание в таких условиях либо отключается, либо вцепляется в первого, кто сумеет поразить его, хоть участием, хоть чем, мертвой хваткой, и всё, до конца чьей-то жизни ты ни дать ни взять почти что чья-то цепная собака. Другое дело, что во время ритуала количество человек, с которыми можно «связаться», строго ограничено, а живущий сам по себе Аккерман, как семя череды — за кого уцепится, на том и поедет.  
Сквозь метущую пургу Ривай разглядел озеро с колышущейся черной водой, над озером — крытую галерею, а над самой водой — хлипкий деревянный мост.  
— Тебе туда, — Кенни кивнул на мост. — Не дрейфь, крысёныш, тебе просто озеро перейти. А сто лет назад по следу ещё свору собак спускали. Или ещё кого похуже. Я слыхал, они чуяли человечинку за несколько миль, — Кенни расхохотался и хлопнул Ривая по плечу. — Шуруй, крысёныш. Слова не забудь.  
И Ривай пошёл, точнее, побрёл, потому что сугробы на берегу намело по колено. Мир перед глазами дрожал и кружился, снег забивался везде, куда можно и нельзя, пальцев на руках Ривай уже не чувствовал. Он думал, что на мосту станет легче, но здесь ветер рвал так, что чёрная вода переплёскивалась через хлипкое дерево и превращалась в тонкую корку льда.  
Рейссы сидели наверху, в галерее, закутанные в меха и теплые плащи, все с одинаковыми лицами надменных статуй. Вот Ури — с короной на голове, с потухшим взглядом. Вот девушка, очень похожая на Ури, ветер срывает с её головы капюшон, треплет чёрные волосы, а она перегибается через перила и что-то говорит Риваю. Он не слышит и не понимает ни слова, так бывает во сне, когда не получается ни бежать, ни кричать — и ноги ватные, и язык ватный, и в голове одна сплошная вата. Ривай идёт дальше, всматривается в лица, но не может их ни различить, ни запомнить. Другой берег всё ближе, льда на мосту всё больше, а Риваю кажется, что ещё немного, и он сам снежинкой сможет протанцевать по волнам и исчезнуть где-то далеко-далеко.  
Внезапно Ривай останавливается. Ещё одно лицо в крытой галерее: девушка, даже девочка, почти совсем ребёнок, вроде бы такая же, как все остальные, только волосы у неё светлые, как солома, а глаза синие, пронзительные, и от их взгляда невозможно скрыться, невозможно отвернуться. Что там надо сказать? Ах да… Ривай говорит, говорит слова, которые затвердил, не вникая в смысл, что-то про отречение или предназначение, и светловолосая девчушка тоже шевелит губами. Что она делает? Что она говорит? Неужели вот оно…  
Что-то огромное заслонило и без того слабый свет ненастного утра. Раздался оглушительный грохот, что-то длинное и чешуйчатое разнесло хлипкий мостик в каком-то метре от Ривая. Сверху посыпались доски, щепки, ещё какой-то мусор, послышался короткий пронзительный взвизг, а затем мост под ногами Ривая разлетелся вдребезги, и он, нелепо взмахнув руками, с головой ухнул в воду. Вода обожгла холодом, вышибла воздух из лёгких и наркотический дурман из головы, Ривай изо всех сил рванулся к поверхности, к дрожащему серому мареву над головой, и тут же что-то сжалось вокруг него и рывком потащило вверх. Вырвало из воды и потащило дальше, ещё выше, мимо проломленной деревянной галереи, щерящейся обломками досок, мимо заснеженных крон деревьев на другом берегу, куда-то к мягким животам снеговых туч. Всё, что Ривай мог рассмотреть из своего положения — это ржаво-коричневую чешую на паре огромных пальцев, подозрительно напоминающих сжатый кулак гигантской лапы.  
«Чертов Кенни, чертов ритуал, чертовы Рейссы, чертова, мать её, что это за чёртова херня?!" Ривай барахтался и извивался как мог, силясь высвободиться из захвата, но всё, чего смог добиться — это перевернуться вокруг своей оси. Теперь он летел вниз лицом, а не спиной, и мог видеть, как далеко внизу проносятся заснеженные поля, леса, городки. Ривай бросил бесплодные попытки вывернуться, да и падать с такой высоты ему резко расхотелось. Постепенно белый цвет уступил место буро-зелёному, потом — сине-стальному до самого горизонта. И только над головой Ривая раздавались мерные, как удары сердца, хлопки чудовищных крыльев. «Когда-то же оно должно устать», — отстраненно размышлял Ривай, разминая, насколько мог, заледеневшие руки и ноги. Всё-таки дурное предчувствие его не обмануло. Говорил же старому идиоту, что не надо этого делать, так нет же…  
Внезапно заложило уши. Громадная тварь плавно снижалась, прорывая собой пелену чёрных грозовых туч. Вот внизу вместо серого марева показалась голубая вода, сверкнуло солнце, заставляя Ривая болезненно зажмуриться. Когда он открыл глаза и часто-часто заморгал, разгоняя надоедливых цветных мушек, внизу уже потянулись чёрно-зелёные скалы. Одна высилась прямо у них на пути, и тварь явно рулила именно туда. Ривай завозился, завертелся ужом, попавшим под колесо кареты, изо всех сил пытаясь высвободить руки, и внезапно выскользнул из громадных пальцев. Короткий миг свободного падения, за который Ривай успел вспомнить всю нецензурную брань, какую только слышал за свою жизнь, и чёрный зев расселины сомкнулся у него над головой. Тело, измученное многолетними садистскими тренировками Кенни, успело собраться в полёте, Ривай плюхнулся почти что на ноги, не удержался, кубарем пролетел ещё несколько метров, обдираясь о камни, и, наконец, остановился. Высоко над его головой виднелся лоскуток пронзительно-голубого неба, а вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, высились серые каменные стены с зелёными пятнами мха.  
«Кажется, живой», — успел подумать Ривай. Лоскут неба исчез, а вместо него в расселине показалась уродливая чешуйчатая голова с раззявленной пастью. Пара янтарных глаз внимательно уставилась на Ривая. На его счастье, башка у чешуйчатой твари была явно шире расселины, и, обрушив вниз небольшой камнепад, пару птичьих гнёзд и хренову гору песка, тварь сдалась и вытащила голову из дыры. Через секунду вниз протянулась лапа с четырьмя огромными загнутыми когтями и принялась бессильно шарить в воздухе: лапы у чудовища оказались коротковаты, и когти щёлкали в паре метров над головой Ривая. Через несколько минут тварь сдалась окончательно, вытащила лапу и, огласив округу разочарованным рёвом, с шумом улетела.  
Для верности Ривай полежал неподвижно ещё с полчаса, мысленно оценивая свои повреждения и прикидывая, что делать дальше. Выбраться из расселины и уносить ноги как можно скорее. Интересно, есть ли поблизости человеческое жильё? Или тварь всех сожрала? Интересно, что делать, если столкнёшься с её чешуйчатой задницей, имея всего один короткий нож? Может быть, разумнее дождаться ночи, вдруг в темноте она видит хуже, чем днём? Или вообще не видит. В первую очередь надо отыскать воду: промыть ссадины, да и пить вот-вот захочется. А там будет видно, что делать дальше.  
Легкий шорох осыпающегося песка заставил Ривая вздрогнуть. Рука сама метнулась к голенищу сапога, нащупала рукоять ножа. Разлёгся тут, выругался про себя Ривай, осторожно принимая сидячее положение. А если у расселины был второй вход и сейчас тварь протискивается туда, чтобы его сожрать? А он даже местность толком не осмотрел, чтобы прикинуть, куда прятаться, зато планов уже настроил целую гору. Ну не идиот ли?  
Шорох повторился, и на камень в паре шагов от Ривая вспрыгнуло существо размером со средней величины собаку, все покрытое лохмами каштановой шерсти. Огромные глаза-плошки с интересом уставились на Ривая. Передние лапки с тонкими грязными пальчиками, похожими на человеческие, существо подтянуло к груди, столбиком усевшись на задние лапы. Больше всего оно походило на огромную глазастую крысу, а этих тварей Ривай с детства не выносил на дух.  
Медленно-медленно Ривай перекатился с пятки на носок, подтягивая руку с ножом к груди. Существо продолжало мирно его разглядывать, но ждать в расселине темноты и тем более ночевать в ней Риваю перехотелось на раз. В темноте зверушка таких размеров опасна даже в одиночку, если шваркнется на загривок, а крысы и им подобная пакость всегда живут стаями.  
Существо издало противный пронзительный писк и решительно качнулось в сторону Ривая. Тот прыгнул навстречу, одной рукой хватая существо за шкирку, другой занося нож для одного единственного удара в горло.  
— Стой, стой, не надо её убивать!  
Ривай замер, предусмотрительно не убирая ножа от шеи истошно верещавшего существа. От этих криков закладывало уши, и Ривай плотнее прижал лезвие к коже, как будто бы перед ним был человек, и это могло помочь.  
— А ты кто ещё такой?! Покажись! — крикнул он, стараясь заглушить визг.  
— Я здесь, за стеной. Не убивай Зои, она не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Она просто слишком любопытна.  
— Почем мне знать, что ты не врёшь? Откуда ты знаешь, что на уме у этой крысы?  
— А зачем мне врать? — в голосе послышался лёгкий смешок. — Я живу здесь… давно, и хорошо её изучил.  
Ривай настороженно вглядывался в испещренную трещинами стену, стараясь по голосу прикинуть опасность собеседника. Мужчина, ровесник Ривая или немного старше, но как минимум на двадцать килограммов тяжелее, если только блядское эхо не сильно перевирает голос. Спокоен, говорит уверенно, скорее всего, уверен в собственных силах. Так себе соседство, если честно. Но врать ему, вроде бы, смысла пока особого нет.  
— Ладно, — Ривай с отвращением отшвырнул пищащее существо. — Я её не трогаю. Теперь покажись!  
— Не могу, дыра в стене слишком мала. И лучше бы нам не кричать так громко, иначе дракон вернётся.  
— Тц, — Ривай сплюнул и поднялся на ноги. Лохматое нечто по кличке Зои, противно вереща, поспешно вскарабкалось по стене куда-то наверх и исчезло. — Сюда он не пролазит.  
— Но он может дождаться тебя снаружи, — парировали в ответ. — Сиди тихо и не высовывайся до темноты.  
— У тебя есть вода, умник? Глотку дерёт.  
— Воды нет, но вот, возьми, — в трещину в стене просунулся широкий зелёный лист какого-то растения. — Пожуй, станет легче.  
Ривай с сомнением осмотрел лист, понюхал, хотел потереть об одежду, оглядел себя, выматерился и зажевал лист немытым. На вкус он был чуть кисловат, но пить, в самом деле, расхотелось. Сосед за стеной больше не подавал никаких признаков жизни.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ривай, когда тишина стала действовать ему на нервы. — Давно ты здесь? Почему не сбежишь?  
— Не могу, — лаконично отозвались из-за стены.  
— Почему? Он тебе что-то откусил?  
— Отсюда нельзя сбежать. Давай помолчим, иначе он вернётся.  
Вот это новости.  
— В смысле, нельзя сбежать?!  
Нет ответа. Только песок с шелестом осыпается со стен, где-то наверху чирикает какая-то птичка да ветер посвистывает в камнях.  
«Ну и хрен с тобой», — сердито подумал Ривай, отыскал подходящий камень и уселся ждать темноты.

Когда солнечное пятно в центре расселины побледнело и пошло на убыль, Ривай тяжело поднялся на ноги, размял ноющее тело. Пора было выбираться из этой дыры: он всё-таки не эта лохматая крыса, чтобы лазить по камням в полной темноте.  
— Эй, — Ривай, впрочем, не особенно рассчитывал на ответ, — у тебя не найдётся ещё этой травы?  
К его удивлению, за стеной послышалась возня, потом из трещины показался кончик листа.  
— Спасибо, — Ривай выдернул лист и с удовольствием зажевал. В животе возмущенно забурчало, и Ривай вспомнил, что поесть ему сегодня так и не довелось. Надо будет хоть птичьих яиц набрать наверху, а если повезёт — то и свернуть башку какой-нибудь зазевавшейся птице. Дрянь, конечно, но пожрать сойдёт. Да и не намного хуже того, чем кормил его Кенни. Стряпуха из него (и из его баб, если уж начистоту) была аховая. Когда Ривай достаточно подрос, чтобы не спалить дом, кухонная повинность перекочевала к нему. Увы, вместе с отсутствием кулинарного таланта.  
При мысли о Кенни Ривай невесело усмехнулся. Хотел сбежать — вот, получи и не жалуйся, здесь уже точно никто не найдёт и не достанет. Разве что крылатая тварь снаружи подкараулит. Но тут уж как повезёт. В любом случае, выходов у него немного, и все так себе. Но между сидением на жопе и действием, к чему бы это действие ни привело, Ривай всегда выбирал действие.  
Стены вокруг были неровные и каменистые, и при должной подготовке забраться наверх казалось не таким уж сложным делом, но об отсутствии хоть какой-нибудь верёвки Ривай всё-таки пожалел. На будущее, если, конечно, удастся выжить, стоит добавить к ножу в сапоге моток верёвки на поясе. Просто чтобы было. На всякий грёбаный случай.  
Примерно полпути Ривай преодолел быстро, а вот дальше начались сложности. Камень здесь был хрупким и отлично крошился при первом же неосторожном движении, иногда рассыпаясь и вовсе в песок прямо под пальцами. Дважды Ривай чуть не навернулся, внезапно потеряв опору в самый неподходящий момент, плюнул и пустил в ход нож, клином вгоняя его в щели между самыми прочными на вид камнями.  
— Ну хорошо, старик, я даже помолюсь за тебя, когда выберусь отсюда, кое-чему полезному ты меня всё же научил, — благодушно пробурчал себе под нос Ривай, когда свежий ветер из расселины над головой ударил ему в лицо. И тут же откуда-то снизу и со стороны послышался сдавленный вскрик, затем стук осыпающихся камней, затем громкое шуршание, и всё стихло. Только где-то снаружи сердито вскрикнула перепуганная птица и с шумом улетела прочь.  
Ривай никогда не отличался человеколюбием: он с детства усвоил, что человеку можно доверять лишь тогда, когда твой нож торчит между его лопаток. Иначе было нельзя: изо всех мест, где они жили с дядькой, самым благополучным районом можно было назвать только последний, куда городская стража захаживала хотя бы иногда. Да и сам дядька являл собой отличный пример того, почему стоит держаться от людей подальше, если, конечно, голова тебе дорога. Ривай отлично помнил, как лет в десять впервые сломал о дражайшего дядюшку табурет, защищаясь от его пьяных выходок. Другой жизни он не знал, и сам немало удивился, когда, заслышав снизу подозрительный шум, не затаился, а наоборот, одним махом преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от расселины. Он смутно представлял себе, что делать с чудищем, возможно, уже доедавшим его соседа, но рассудил, что посмотрит по обстановке. Если удастся подкрасться к чудовищу, пока оно занято делом, может быть, получится прирезать его даже ножом. И избавить себя от необходимости постоянно задирать голову в ожидании опасности и ползать брюхом по камням, как крыса. Были у Ривая и ещё кое-какие меркантильные соображения насчёт того, что делать, если сосед окажется жив, но их он до времени отложил.  
Снаружи дул бодрый свежий ветер, полыхала огнём кровавая полоса заката на далёком горизонте, и не было никаких следов хоть кого-то живого. Или мёртвого. Ривай пробежал по полуоткрытой галерее, всё ещё вверх, — проклятая скала снаружи оказалась куда больше, чем он рассчитывал, — и выскочил на широкий уступ. Здесь тоже не оказалось никаких следов, только ветер стал свежее и резче, не ограниченный более никакими стенами. И ни малейшего намёка хоть на что-то, похожее на спуск вниз. Разве что отращивать крылья…  
Первой из темноты откуда-то сбоку выпрыгнула Зои. Недобро зашипела и оскалилась, глядя на зажатый в руке Ривая нож. Зубы у неё оказались острые и довольно крупные. Ривай инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, принимая стойку, крыса снова зашипела и сделала шаг вперёд, подбираясь для прыжка. Урок их прошлой встречи явно не пошёл ей впрок.  
— Зои, назад. Назад, говорю, — послышался из темноты уже знакомый голос. — Убери нож, она не сделает тебе ничего плохого.  
— Посмотрим, — Ривай сделал ещё шаг назад, силясь разглядеть собеседника. — Я не знаю, чего ждать от тебя.  
— Я тоже не причиню тебе зла. Я безоружен. Зои, назад.  
Зои прошипела ещё что-то, что на её крысином языке, должно быть, звучало как оскорбление, но послушно попятилась назад, к тому, кто вышел, наконец, наружу. В угасающем свете дня Ривай увидел молодого мужчину — на вид немногим старше его самого. Ростом незнакомец не сильно уступал дядюшке Кенни, такая же каланча, и сложен был весьма неплохо. Поскольку всей одежды на нём было только какая-то тряпка, замотанная вокруг бёдер, Ривай рассмотрел хорошо развитую мускулатуру — такой вряд ли обзаведёшься, сидя в плену у дракона, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. Да и то, как он говорил, двигался и в свою очередь разглядывал Ривая, не тянуло на образ беспомощного пленника, оставленного тварью в качестве запаса пищи на голодный год. Взгляд у незнакомца был острый, цепкий, уверенный, как у хищника, выискивающего добычу. Не бывает такого взгляда у загнанных в угол людей. И светлых волос у обычных людей не бывает тоже.  
— Ты драконорождённый, — сказал Ривай, отступая ещё на шаг. — Дай угадаю, эта чешуйчатая тварь — твой папочка? Или дядюшка?  
— Не угадал, — незнакомец поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Видишь, я безоружен. Можешь убрать нож, — и он сделал ещё шаг вперёд.  
— Хрена с два. Не подходи ближе, — Ривай напрягся, просчитывая шансы в случае чего одновременно и прирезать этого чудика, и не получить десяток лишних дырок в шкуре от его ручной крысы. Могло получиться, а могло и нет.  
Про драконорождённых болтали всякое. Про то, что некоторые из них сохраняют кое-какие способности своих родителей, например, устойчивость к кипятку или умение парализовать взглядом. Кенни вон тоже хотел женить его на девчонке с драконьей кровью, улучшить породу, так сказать, и тоже неспроста. Сам Ривай с драконорождёнными до сего момента не сталкивался, но оснований не верить дядькиному опыту у него не было никаких. Скорее наоборот. Говорил ему дядька не верить людям, много раз говорил, и вот на тебе. И хрен ты сейчас угадаешь, что умеет этот белобрысый ублюдок, и не вылезет ли откуда-нибудь его грёбаный родственник, полакомиться одним выползшим на свет крысёнышем.  
— Давай так. Я сейчас тихо сваливаю отсюда, а ты скажешь своей ящерице, что меня не видел.  
— Я же говорил тебе, отсюда нельзя сбежать, — он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.  
Ривай вновь отступил, и под пятку ему подвернулся подлый скользкий камень. Он потерял равновесие, всего на секунду, сделал ещё шаг назад, раздался треск, и под ногами у него разверзлась бездна.  
— Тц! — Ривай широко взмахнул руками, словно это могло помочь, и полетел спиной вперёд. Где-то далеко внизу с шумом плескалась о камни вода, но при падении с такой высоты это уже не имело ни малейшего значения. Все дядькины уроки здесь были бессильны: даже Кенни-Жнец не умел отращивать крылья. И секретом бессмертия не владел.  
Секунду спустя за Риваем ласточкой прыгнул драконорождённый. Ухватил за безотчётно протянутую руку, извернулся в воздухе каким-то совершенно нечеловеческим способом, и теперь они падали вдвоём, только с точностью до наоборот: спиной вниз падал драконорождённый. На какие-то пару секунд, отвлекшись от созерцания скал внизу, Ривай встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза у него оказались синие, и на дне зрачка полыхала, разгораясь, золотая искра.  
— Ты больной, что ли?! — что было сил проорал Ривай, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из чужих сильных и неожиданно горячих пальцев. — И что…  
Драконорождённый только улыбнулся.  
— Вот теперь пора, — ответил он больше в тон своим мыслям и с силой оттолкнул Ривая от себя вверх.  
Тело его выгнулось, будто от нестерпимой боли, радужку глаз затопило пламя, и на груди слева, там, где положено быть сердцу у любого живого существа, расцвел золотой цветок, от которого потянулись по груди и далее, по рукам, по шее, золотые ручейки сосудов. Воздух вокруг него дрожал и плавился от жара, вокруг облачками рассыпались золотые, а затем рыжие искры.  
В тот момент Ривай ощутил что-то похожее на суеверный ужас, куда более сильный, чем страх перед ударом о камни. Дракон! Вот же проклятая тварь, обманул, а теперь только пасть открой — и на тебе поздний ужин, сам свалится, не надо выцарапывать из каменного мешка. Но было в танце огненных искр, в течении огня по жилам и что-то невыносимо завораживающее, не только пугающее, но и прекрасное своей необузданной дикостью, и Ривай смотрел во все глаза, смотрел, как под ним разворачиваются широкие, мощные крылья, делают первый взмах, пока ещё мелкий, второй…  
А потом дракон с размаху треснулся спиной о камни, Ривай — о чешуйчатое драконье брюхо, и вместе они скатились прямо в гостеприимно раззявившую пасть волну.  
Вода оказалась холодной, к тому же солёной и горькой одновременно, а до дна, кажется, не достала даже громадная драконья туша. Противно защипало глаза и все порезы и ссадины, которыми Ривай обзавёлся за сегодняшний чересчур длинный день. Течение, радуясь новой игрушке, подхватило и поволокло их, и какое-то время все силы Ривая уходили только на то, чтобы держать голову над водой и не поддаваться панике. Наконец он сообразил, в какой стороне берег, и отчаянно погрёб туда, на ходу вспоминая, что неплохо было бы скинуть сапоги, тянущие ко дну. Однако шарахаться в темноте по каменистому берегу ещё и босиком Риваю претило, он стиснул зубы и позволил глупости возобладать над разумом. Ему повезло: метрах в ста впереди каменистая коса забегала далеко в воду, течение здесь ослабевало, и ему не составило труда хоть на карачках, но выползти на берег, отфыркиваясь и отплёвываясь. Драконья неподвижная туша зацепилась за камни и так и болталась в воде.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой, — зло сообщил Ривай, выливая воду из сапог. Даже к лучшему, если дракон разбился насмерть, хоть одной проблемой меньше. Об остальном можно подумать с утра, а сейчас лучше найти местечко потеплее и посуше. Ещё бы воды нормальной раздобыть, но тут оставалось только уповать на чудо.  
Облако золотых искр у кромки воды привлекло внимание Ривая. Он напрягся было, готовый в любую минуту броситься куда глаза глядят под защиту скал, однако дракон не шевелился. Он просто исчезал, истаивал на глазах, вновь становясь человеком. Знать бы ещё, живым или мёртвым, но этот вопрос решить куда как проще. Нож Ривай обронил где-то в момент удара, но вокруг было предостаточно больших тяжёлых валунов. Грязно и не эстетично, зато эффективно, а за неимением лучшего — вообще отлично. Ривай выбрал камень побольше и поувесистей, подкрался к безжизненно распростёртому телу и широко замахнулся… И простоял так с минуту, глядя на беспомощного противника. Дядюшка Кенни сейчас назвал бы его идиотом, да ещё пиздюлей бы выдал за нерешительность по самое не балуйся, но он-то не дядюшка. И быть на него похожим никогда не имел ни малейшего желания.  
Между тем вода прибывала. Если сперва она едва доходила дракону до плеч, то теперь весело плескала в лицо, грозя с минуты на минуту накрыть с головой. Пора было сматываться. Вода сделает всё за него, и не придётся марать руки. Так даже лучше.  
Сбоку от Ривая жалобно пискнули. Зои, причитая и охая на своём зверином языке, быстро прошлёпала мимо и попыталась вытащить дракона из воды. Тянула она за голову: короткие лапки дальше не доставали, — и результат оказался печален и предсказуем. Зои попыталась ещё раз, с тем же результатом. Дракон был большой и тяжёлый, а она — маленькая и хоть цепкая, но слабая. Наконец она сдалась и жалобно уставилась на Ривая своими глазами-плошками. Всплеснула лапками и, сгорбившись, горестно заскулила, прижав к голове большие мохнатые уши. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и она совсем по-человечески заплачет.  
Где-то глубоко внутри Ривая зашевелилось что-то похожее на совесть. «Может быть, он и не собирался тебя жрать, — скулила она голосом Зои. — Если бы он хотел тебя сожрать, он мог бы сразу стать драконом, а не пытаться поймать тебя».  
— Ладно, крыса, помогай, — буркнул Ривай, злясь на себя за глупость. Ох, он ещё пожалеет об этом, и пожалеет скоро.  
Дракон оказался чертовски тяжёл. Ривай никогда не считал себя хлюпиком, но протащив его на закорках метров двести, понял, что скорее надорвётся, чем действительно дотащит хоть куда-нибудь. Зои крутилась рядом и больше мешала, чем помогала, да и чем она могла помочь, если даже у него сил не хватало?  
— Хоть дорогу показывай, чучело, я в душе не гребу, где у вас тут что.  
К его удивлению, Зои его поняла. И радостно заскакала впереди, поминутно оглядываясь, вереща и даже взмахивая лапкой. Вот уж нечем было заняться парню, раз сидел и дрессировал эту мохнатую ошибку природы!  
Ривай поудобнее перехватил бесчувственное тело под мышки и поплёлся дальше, вверх, в гору, проклиная в душе свою мягкотелость. Вот какого хрена, а? Когда он дотащился до широкого, ровного уступа, прикрытого сверху нависающим склоном, как козырьком, он уже не мог сказать наверняка, что за солёные капли затекают ему в глаза: капающая с волос вода или пот. Зои, добравшись до уступа, повалилась мешком с таким видом, словно она проделала весь путь наверх в одиночку.  
— Ну, ты, нехер разлёживаться, — Ривай пихнул её носком сапога. — Показывай, где тут вода, которую пить можно.  
Зои заворчала, но поднялась и потрусила куда-то ещё выше по склону, по узенькой тропке вдоль обрыва. Мимоходом Ривай подумал, что он поставит достаточный памятник собственному идиотизму, если в темноте сорвётся вниз и свернёт себе шею. Однако слабое журчание воды впереди придало ему сил. Зои вывела его прямиком к роднику, каскадом скатывающемуся по уступам скал куда-то во тьму, в чёрную бездонную пропасть. Ривай с наслаждением сунул голову под струи, умылся и вдоволь напился. Потом оторвал оба рукава своей изрядно потрёпанной рубашки и как следует прополоскал их. Воды так, конечно, не натаскаешь, но черпать всё равно было нечем. Не сапогом же, в самом-то деле. Зои бестолково скакала по скалам вверх-вниз, то припадая к земле, будто что-то вынюхивая, то с визгом кидаясь куда-то в сторону. К тому моменту как Ривай собрался карабкаться назад, теперь уже в полной темноте, она неожиданно выскочила ему прямо под ноги с охапкой каких-то листьев в лапках.  
— Твою мать! — с чувством сказал Ривай. — Это что ещё за херня?  
В ответ Зои разыграла целую пантомиму, поочерёдно показывая то на листья, то на ссадины на руках Ривая, то вовсе изображая что-то несусветное.  
— Ладно, ладно, только помой это! — он махнул рукой и начал спускаться.  
Дракон лежал на прежнем месте, ровно в той позе, в какой его положили.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что если он треснулся башкой, ему каюк? — поинтересовался Ривай у Зои (она жевала свои листья), мокрой тряпкой протирая видимые ссадины на драконьем теле. Темень стояла такая, что действовать приходилось практически на ощупь. Но даже на ощупь Риваю очень не понравилась рана на левом боку дракона, как раз под последним ребром. Шансы были ровно пятьдесят на пятьдесят, если потроха повреждены, то песенка его спета, но даже если нет, от таких ран быстро не оправляются. Ривай отбросил окровавленные тряпки, вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Надо было снова тащиться наверх, к роднику, выполаскивать кровь, но тут он понял, что этот день доконал-таки его. Он хотел есть, спать, все мышцы ныли от усталости, вдобавок, у него зуб на зуб не попадал от холода. Даже силам Аккерманов есть предел, и его предел маячил как никогда близко.  
«Тоже мне, разнылся, как баба. Вставай и пиздуй за водой, хоть согреешься», — Ривай стиснул зубы, поднялся и снова поплёлся наверх. Зои провожать его не пошла, и он был ей даже благодарен за то, что никто не путался под ногами.  
Когда он вернулся — и честно признался себе в том, что ещё одну ходку туда-сюда не осилит — Зои суетилась вокруг дракона. У Ривая волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он разглядел, что она замазывает рану на боку жёваными листьями.  
— Ты рехнулась?! Это же… — на язык шла только нецензурная брань, и та бессвязная.  
Зои помотала лопоухой головой и радостно шлёпнула ему на руку порцию жёваной кашицы, сопроводив этот щедрый жест утвердительным курлыканьем. Ривай разрывался между желанием немедленно помыться, проблеваться и придушить чёртову крысу на месте. Но когда он наконец определился с выбором, он почувствовал, что глубокая ссадина на предплечье, залепленная кашицей, перестала саднить.  
— Уговорила, — угрюмо буркнул он. И поспешно добавил, заметив нездоровый энтузиазм Зои, — но жевать я буду сам!  
От листьев во рту остался вяжущий привкус недозрелой хурмы. Желудок протестующе забурчал, но его утешить было нечем. Когда все листья были пережёваны, а все раны и ссадины, свои и чужие, обработаны, Ривай с усилием разжал дракону зубы и выжал ему в рот обе тряпки. Это было последнее, что он мог сделать.  
Стараясь не клацать зубами от холода, Ривай примостился под здоровый драконий бок. От обнажённого тела, как от печки, тянуло теплом. Есть шанс хотя бы не околеть ночью насмерть, и плевать, что есть и немаленький шанс быть раздавленным драконом, если тому придёт в голову превратиться. Зои, поворчав, плюхнулась в ногах и практически сразу засопела, должно быть, она ничего не опасалась. Ривай уронил голову на сгиб локтя и тут же провалился в тёмный и путаный сон.

Во сне они снова падали со скалы, и огненные искры вихрем клубились вокруг них. И когда из искр и языков пламени сложился дракон, одна-единственная, последняя, искра, протанцевав в воздухе, коснулась груди Ривая, прожгла её и прочно угнездилась где-то внутри. Дракон давно улетел, а Ривай висел в воздухе и чувствовал биение его пламени глубоко в сердце. И не падал, так и зависнув над пропастью.

Он проснулся от того, что яркий солнечный свет бил ему в лицо. Ривай сел, заспанно хлопая глазами, и не обнаружил рядом никого. Зато кто-то заботливый укрыл его тканым покрывалом и оставил поодаль деревянную чашку с большими непонятными плодами. И вряд ли это могла сделать Зои, разве что она тоже в кого-нибудь превратилась. Желудок напомнил о себе, скрутившись в тугой болезненный комок, и Ривай, наплевав на осторожность, взял из чашки один плод. От него слабо пахло яблоками, а мякоть оказалась водянистой и совершенно непонятной на вкус.  
Покончив с нехитрым завтраком, Ривай, как мог, привёл себя в порядок и решил поискать радушного хозяина. Тот отыскался на редкость легко, на той самой косе, возле которой чуть не утоп вчера. Дракон стоял, напряжённо вглядываясь в воду, и время от времени ловко протыкал острогой и вытаскивал на берег больших серебристых рыбин. Вчерашнюю набедренную повязку сменили простые чёрные штаны, но выше пояса он по-прежнему был обнажён, если не считать какого-то шнурка на шее. Зои сидела поодаль и за обе щёки уплетала сырую рыбу.  
— Доброе утро, — дракон нарушил молчание первым. У него словно оказались глаза на затылке, хотя Ривай был уверен, что не издал при своём приближении ни звука.  
— Доброе. Тебе не стоило подниматься.  
— Ты про это? — он коснулся широкого алого рубца на левом боку, единственного напоминания о вчерашней ране. — Я дракон, а драконы живучи. К тому же её неплохо обработали.  
— Скажи спасибо Зои, это она притащила траву, — Ривай ковырнул камешек носком сапога. — Зачем ты прыгнул за мной?  
— Наверное, затем же, зачем ты потом со мной возился, — ещё одна рыба отправилась в деревянное ведро. — Ведь куда проще было меня убить, не так ли?  
— Проще, — согласился Ривай. — Я думал об этом. Но всё-таки ты меня спас, хотя и не обязан был.  
— Я же принёс тебя сюда, значит, мне и отвечать, — дракон распрямился и впервые поглядел на Ривая в упор. Глаза у него действительно оказались синими, в точности такого же цвета, что и небо над их головами. И очень похожими на глаза той девчонки из королевского рода.  
Выдержать этот взгляд оказалось непросто.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ривай, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание.  
— Эрвин.  
Имя оказалось вполне человеческим.  
— Я — Ривай, — он с опаской пожал протянутую ладонь. Ничего не произошло, хотя хрен знает, чего он вообще ожидал.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — Эрвин коротко улыбнулся. — Кстати, во время отлива Зои нашла твой нож, вот, держи, — он вытащил нож из-за пояса и протянул Риваю. — Я подумал, что он может быть дорог тебе.  
— Не боишься, что я наброшусь на тебя и убью?  
— У тебя была масса возможностей сделать это вчера. Но я надеюсь, что ты поможешь мне с рыбой, и я приготовлю на поздний завтрак что-нибудь посущественнее фруктов.  
— Ты странный, — только и смог сказать Ривай, пряча нож за голенище сапога.  
— Я просто давно живу один, — пожал плечами Эрвин, подхватил ведро и не спеша начал подниматься в гору. — Пойдём, покажу тебе драконье логово.

Огромная гора изнутри оказалась вся изрыта и источена множеством ходов, отнорков, пещер и камер, некоторые из которых Эрвин превратил во вполне человеческое жильё. У него имелись спальня с раскатанным по песчаному полу ковром вместо кровати, кладовая с кое-каким хозяйственным инвентарём, и даже некое подобие кухни со сложенным из закопчённых камней очагом. Одной стены в «кухне» недоставало, и оттуда открывался неплохой вид на кроны растущих ниже по склону деревьев. Про себя Ривай отметил, что все обжитые пещерки были слишком малы для дракона в его настоящем обличье. А ещё — уже вслух, — что отсюда до родника идти намного ближе и удобнее.  
— Ты уж прости Зои, — сказал Эрвин, аккуратно складывая поленья в очаге. — Должно быть, она всё же не до конца тебе доверяла. А может быть, просто не подумала.  
— А ты мне доверяешь? — Ривай примостился на камне и яростно скоблил ножом самую большую рыбину. — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто я. Ты просто зачем-то вчера утащил меня.  
— А зачем вы прочитали слова призыва? Та девушка, она призывала дракона, и дракон прилетел.  
— В смысле, призывала дракона?  
С минуту они с недоумением смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании. Со стороны Ривая к недоумению примешивалось ещё лёгкое раздражение: Эрвин оказался мастером ухода от прямых ответов на прямые вопросы.  
— Только спёр-то ты отнюдь не девушку, — не удержался от шпильки Ривай и продолжил чистить рыбу.  
— Я промахнулся, — честно ответил Эрвин. — А потом… как бы это объяснить… когда я дракон, я вижу в основном только то, что двигается. Ты барахтался, к тому же, тоже был в белом. Так что я промахнулся второй раз.  
— Рад услышать, что меня можно перепутать с девчонкой, — фыркнул Ривай. Шутки по поводу роста всегда были его больным местом.  
— С точки зрения дракона вы не сильно отличаетесь.  
Эрвин поднёс ладонь к поленьям в очаге, и пламя, пробежав по кончикам его пальцев, жадно перекинулось на дрова.  
— Только не говори мне, что вы не знали, что это за слова, — сказал он минуту спустя.  
— Я не знал. Мне сказали их выучить и произнести, вот и всё. Что сказали ей — в душе не гребу. Это должно было быть что-то вроде, мать её, клятвы верности от слуги хозяину.  
Эрвин укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Разве можно браться за древние ритуалы, не зная их смысла? Даже не удосужившись перепроверить!  
Ривай скептически приподнял бровь. Потом набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и изложил всё, что он думает по поводу обрядов, ритуалов и всяческих клятв, не особенно стесняясь в выражениях.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Эрвин примирительно поднял руки. — Я тоже хорош. Камень этот зовётся драконьей погибелью, я ношу его, чтобы не превращаться в дракона, — он указал на боло с зелёным камнем у себя на шее. — Не так давно у этой штуки перетёрся шнурок. Я переплёл его, а надеть обратно забыл. В общем-то, результат не заставил себя ждать.  
— Ты не хочешь превращаться в дракона? — спросил Ривай и тут же понял, что спросил лишнего. Лицо Эрвина окаменело, и на секунду на дне зрачков полыхнуло пламя. Полыхнуло — и тут же погасло, только по зелёному камню пробежала золотая искорка.  
— Я по-прежнему не знаю, кто ты, — сказал Эрвин холодно. — И наговорил тебе уже больше, чем следовало бы. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Ривай понял, что не горит желанием исповедоваться.  
— У тебя не найдётся запасной одежды и места, где можно помыться?  
— Думаю, найдётся. После завтрака поищем.  
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова, пока Эрвин натирал рыбу какими-то травами и запекал её на углях. На запах печёной рыбы прибежала Зои и своим появлением немного разбавила висевшее в воздухе напряжение. К вящему крысиному неудовольствию, Риваю даже удалось заставить её помыть лапы, раз уж она собиралась есть с ними вместе. Зои бурно протестовала и обижалась, Ривай сердился, и только Эрвин сидел, глядя в огонь, и никак не реагировал на творящееся вокруг безобразие. Впрочем, когда пушистый хвост Зои оказался в опасной близости от тлеющих угольев, он осторожно отодвинул её в сторону.  
Когда с трапезой было покончено, Эрвин собрал рыбьи останки и бросил их в костёр. Пламя взревело и на несколько секунд взметнулось почти до потолка, а затем опало и угасло, оставив в очаге лишь мохнатый серый пепел.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Эрвин.  
Идти пришлось чуть не на другой конец острова, и Ривай понял, что лазанье по камням вверх-вниз надоело ему за эти два дня едва ли не больше, чем дядькина рожа за все совместно прожитые годы. Однако сейчас оно определённо того стоило: по пути Эрвин снова разговорился, рассказывая о своём острове. Определённо, он его любил.  
— Считается, что этот остров — это череп Имир, праматери всех драконов. Он действительно похож на череп, по крайней мере, с воздуха. Дальше в море есть ещё цепь островов, побольше и поменьше моего, так называемый хребет Великой Матери. Великая Мать даёт всё, что нужно для жизни, — он широким жестом указал на деревья, усыпанные неизвестными плодами, и водопадом обрушивающийся со скалы ручей. — Но только до тех пор, пока на этом острове есть хоть один живой дракон. Когда последний дракон умрёт, всё это поглотит море.  
— Но ты живёшь здесь совсем один, — на всякий случай уточнил Ривай.  
— Да, если не считать Зои, ну и теперь тебя. Но я не последний на свете дракон. Пусть я и очень давно не видел никого из своих сородичей, я знаю, что не все они мертвы. Мы чувствуем смерть друг друга… Я не знаю, как объяснить. Это как видеть ветер.  
— Видеть ветер? — мысленно Ривай огрел себя по лбу: спросить он хотел совсем о другом, но вырвалось то, что вырвалось. — Как это?  
— А ты разве не видишь его? — озадаченно спросил Эрвин.  
— Если бы видел, не спрашивал бы.  
— Сейчас покажу, — Эрвин сорвал с ближайшего дерева пригоршню мелких листочков и широким жестом подбросил их в воздух. К удивлению Ривая, они не осыпались на землю, а выстроились в одну линию и плавно заскользили друг за другом, описывая причудливые петли, в глубь острова. Лёгкий ветерок действительно тянул с моря, но он был слишком лёгким, чтобы нести такую массу листьев так высоко. На взгляд Ривая, зрелище было жутковатое: словно на огромного зверя-невидимку плеснули зелёной краской, и некоторая его часть сделалась видимой.  
— Это очень легко, — в голосе Эрвина звучал мальчишеский энтузиазм. — Если хочешь, я тебя научу.  
— Я даже не знаю, хочу ли я, — честно сознался Ривай. — Но я раньше и о драконах-то слышал только в сказках.  
Тут он изрядно приукрасил действительность. Сказок ему никто и никогда не рассказывал, а о драконах упоминали вскользь только тогда, когда речь заходила о драконорождённых. О подробностях смешения драконов и людей Ривай тогда не задумывался, просто принимая этот факт как данность.  
— Может быть, это и к лучшему, что о нас стали забывать. Так мы сможем дольше просуществовать бок о бок, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Эрвин. — В смысле, драконы и люди. Но мы пришли. Море часто выбрасывает сюда корабли, а в их трюмах можно найти всё, что угодно.  
Действительно, узкий залив между берегом и острыми гребнями торчащих из моря скал был усеян обломками и почти целыми судами. Ривай в жизни не плавал ни на чём крупнее речного колёсного судёнышка, и то от путешествия у него остались двоякие впечатления, и размеры некоторых разбитых кораблей его поразили. Храбрость и глупость тех, кто пускался на них в плавание, впрочем, тоже.  
— Вот этот я давно обшарил, — Эрвин показал на один из остовов, прочно застрявший в камнях. — Вон те два слишком сильно разбиты, и я не рискнул на них соваться, но кое-что из их груза прибило к берегу и так. Остальные в нашем полном распоряжении.  
Он начал было спускаться к воде, но Ривай остановил его.  
— Сам слажу.  
— Но…  
— Я легче, и это не мне вчера распороло бок. Так что стой тут. В крайнем случае, тебе проще достать меня, чем наоборот.  
Прогнившие доски противно кряхтели под ногами, и из каждого угла тянуло гнилью и плесенью, но в целом, шмонать разбитые корабли оказалось не сложнее, чем дома зажиточных торговцев. У некоторых из них, к слову, тоже были гнилые крыши и чердаки, заросшие грибами и паутиной. А уж сколько пыли и мышиного дерьма у некоторых уважаемых горожан скапливалось под кроватями, даже вспоминать мерзко. На первом же корабле Ривай разжился мотком прочной пеньковой верёвки, и это сильно облегчило работу.  
После пятого вытащенного на берег сундука Эрвин придержал его за плечо.  
— Ты не надорвёшься?  
— У меня такое чувство, что я мог бы свернуть горы, — честно сказал Ривай, смахивая с глаз взмокшую чёлку. — Сам удивляюсь.  
— Давай пока вскроем эти сундуки, а там видно будет, понадобятся ли нам ещё.  
Ривай только усмехнулся, глядя, как Эрвин с непринуждённостью опытного медвежатника сбивает камнем ржавые замки. Он, конечно, странный парень, но кое-что человеческое ему не чуждо.  
С первым сундуком вышел прокол: должно быть, дерево где-то прогнило насквозь, и вода изрядно повредила его содержимое. Впрочем, Эрвин таки выудил оттуда ковёр, «просушить на солнце». В двух других оказались одежда и ткани, и тут Риваю улыбнулась удача, и он смог подобрать себе пару вполне приличных комплектов и даже один плащ. Зелёный, из хорошей шерсти, он вряд ли мог пригодиться ему на этом тёплом острове, но Ривай всё же взял его во имя всех тех лет, когда он вынужден был стыть зимой в дядькиных обносках. В четвёртом сундуке нашлись книги, карты и ещё какое-то странное барахло. У Эрвина разгорелись глаза при виде книг, и количество вещей, которые нужно было перетащить в пещеру, тут же стремительно возросло. В пятом, самом маленьком и самом тяжёлом сундучке, оказалось золото. Ривай присвистнул.  
— Да здесь на пару жизней хватит, чтобы ни в чём себе не отказывать, — сказал он, захлопывая крышку обратно. — Люди режут друг другу глотки за куда меньшее.  
— И что бы ты сделал с этим золотом? — спросил Эрвин, пристраивая на спине импровизированный мешок с книгами.  
— Открыл бы своё дело, чайную лавку, например. И жил бы спокойно.  
— И только?  
— И только. Большие деньги приносят большие неприятности, поверь мне на слово.  
— Верю, — сказал Эрвин. И больше, к немалому облегчению Ривая, ничего не спросил.

На обратном пути Эрвин неожиданно свернул с тропинки и углубился в кусты.  
— Идём, здесь недалеко есть горячий источник, там можно помыться.  
Горный склон здесь был куда более пологим, чем на берегу, он плавными террасами спускался вниз, к другому концу острова, и густо зарос лесом. Однако по лесу петляла протоптанная тропинка, и через несколько минут они уже стояли на берегу озерца с чистой прозрачной водой.  
— Ключ чуть дальше, вон за теми кустами, — показал Эрвин. — Только осторожнее, вода в нём действительно горячая.  
— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Ривай. И добавил после весьма продолжительной паузы:  
— Хотя бы сделай вид, что отвернулся. Не люблю, когда на меня пялятся.  
— Ой, прости, — Эрвин покраснел. Смотрелось это забавно. — Я давно живу один и совсем одичал. Зои-то всё равно, как я выгляжу.  
— Кстати, твою мохнатую крысу тоже стоило бы помыть. От неё воняет.  
— Зои не крыса, а лемур, — насупился Эрвин.  
— Без разницы. Она грязная и от неё воняет. Ладно, отвернись уже.  
Эрвин снова залился краской, сгрёб свой мешок с книгами и скрылся в лесу. Ривай выждал для верности пару минут, затем разделся и с наслаждением залез в воду. Пожалуй, удовольствие от мытья портило только отсутствие мыла, и Ривай пообещал себе поискать в местных буйных зарослях хотя бы мыльный корень.  
Он долго и с чувством плюхался на середине озера (оно оказалось достаточно мелким, чтобы на середине нельзя было утопиться), потом вылез на берег и, глядя в воду как в зеркало, ножом безжалостно обкромсал волосы на висках и затылке, оставив шапку только на макушке. Всё же он привык к куда более суровому климату, и на жарком солнце нещадно страдал от жары. Свою старую одежду он тщательно прополоскал — без мыла о стирке не могло быть и речи. Впрочем, рубашку всё равно смело можно было пускать на тряпки.  
Эрвин отыскался неподалёку, он сидел под большим деревом и увлечённо читал. Ривай даже позавидовал ему немного: сам он умел читать, но никогда не читал ничего сложнее газетных листков со сводкой последних происшествий и похабными стишками, и удовольствия в этом не видел. Другой бумаги в доме Кенни не признавал, а газетная неплохо шла на растопку. К тому же, на жёлтых тонких листках иногда мелькала рожа самого Кенни, и когда она начинала мелькать часто, они сгребали свой нехитрый скарб и переезжали.  
— Готово, — Ривай подал голос заранее, здраво рассудив, что увлёкшийся дракон от неожиданности может выкинуть что-нибудь опасное для здоровья.  
Эрвин глазел на него пару минут, с усилием выныривая из книги.  
— Ты обрезал волосы, — сказал он наконец.  
— Для меня здесь жарковато, а возвращение домой, я так понимаю, мне ещё долго не светит.  
— Не светит, — кивнул Эрвин. — Я не смогу отнести тебя обратно, а другого пути с острова нет.  
— Почему не сможешь?  
— Потому что для тебя дракон опасен. В таком виде я не контролирую себя и убью тебя, если превращусь.  
— Но когда ты бросился меня спасать, ты ведь превратился!  
— Это было совсем недолго. Несколько минут не равны полёту через море. Поэтому я не люблю превращаться в дракона. Он всегда несёт смерть.  
От его пронзительного взгляда Риваю стало холодно даже на солнце. Заметно было, что Эрвину трудно и не хочется говорить. И, пожалуй, на этом месте в подобных разговорах можно было поставить жирную точку, хотя кое-чего Ривай всё же не понимал, а Эрвин недоговаривал.  
— Ну не сможешь, так не сможешь. Дома меня никто не ждёт.  
— А та девушка, которой ты должен был принести клятву?  
— Я впервые её видел, она меня тоже. Сомневаюсь, что она ещё обо мне помнит.  
И только покачал головой на вопросительный взгляд Эрвина.  
— Может быть, как-нибудь потом расскажу.

Прошло несколько дней. Ривай, не привыкший сидеть без дела, навёл генеральную уборку в своём новом жилище, отыскал при помощи Эрвина мыльный корень и даже помыл-таки Зои, опять же не без помощи Эрвина, которому удалось убедить свою ручную зверушку не кусаться и не визжать слишком громко. Впрочем, Зои простила Риваю покушение на собственную тушку, обзаведясь после мытья вдвойне пушистым хвостом. Хотя Риваю и не грозило возвращение к прежней жизни, он всё так же по нескольку часов в день уделял тренировкам, чтобы держать себя в форме. По-другому он не умел и уже не мог. В эти часы Эрвин старался не беспокоить его, но всё чаще, ведя бой с воображаемым противником или занимаясь уборкой, Ривай замечал на себе его заинтересованный взгляд. Сперва он списывал это на простое любопытство, но когда однажды вечером, суетясь у костра, Эрвин будто бы случайно ткнулся носом в его волосы, вынужден был признать, что здесь кроется что-то ещё. В прежнее время за подобную выходку Ривай не замедлил бы дать по зубам, но сейчас что-то неуловимо изменилось и в нём самом. Он доверял Эрвину — наверное, впервые в жизни вообще доверял кому-то — так, словно знал его уже много лет. Доверял даже несмотря на дракона и некоторую опасность быть сожранным, и сам удивлялся подобному чувству при том, что к дядьке, особенно пьяному, он никогда бы не рискнул повернуться спиной.  
Как-то утром Ривай выбрался из своего спального отнорка в их общую «кухню» и обнаружил её совершенно пустой. Обычно в это время Эрвин уже разводил весёлый костерок и кипятил воду, чтобы заварить травяной чай. Связки трав для заваривания сушились у него по всем укромным уголкам пещеры, преимущественно там, где Эрвин не задевал их головой, проходя мимо. Но сейчас огонь в очаге не горел, и зола была совершенно холодной. Ривай сообразил себе нехитрый завтрак, потом усовестился и сходил проверить, не проспал ли Эрвин. Его «спальня» тоже была пуста, аккуратно сложенное одеяло лежало посреди ковра, а поверх одеяла лежало боло с зелёным камнем. В полном недоумении Ривай вернулся к костру и как раз вовремя: Зои уже покушалась на его завтрак.  
— Ты не знаешь, где Эрвин?  
Зои выразительно помахала лапками в воздухе, словно собиралась взлететь.  
— Улетел? Куда?  
Но больше ни одного вразумительного ответа он не добился. Зои курлыкала, вертелась под ногами и клянчила еду, а наевшись, ускакала куда-то по своим делам.  
«Тоже дичаю, — подумал Ривай, вяло принимаясь за уборку. — Уже разговариваю с крысами и жду от них ответа».  
Он успел переделать все свои ежедневные дела (строго говоря, дел у него было немного), даже повалялся в горячем источнике, а солнце всё ещё стояло высоко, и он вдруг осознал, что совершенно не знает, куда себя деть. Пока он жил с дядькой, у него вечно находились какие-нибудь дела, из хлопот по дому или из тех, что поручал дядька, — самое безобидное обычно было сгонять за выпивкой. Если удавалось выкроить свободный вечер, ну или Кенни пинком выставлял из дому, Ривай шёл на рыночную площадь, в кабак или ещё куда-нибудь, где толклось много праздно шатающегося народа, и потихоньку срезал кошельки у ротозеев и пьяниц. Содержимое этих кошельков отправлялось в тщательно оберегаемую кубышку на тот заветный день, когда он тем или иным образом освободится от дражайшего дядюшки. Теперь же ему было совершенно нечем заняться. Как Эрвин не сходил с ума, годами сидя здесь в одиночестве, оставалось загадкой.  
От отчаяния Ривай попытался читать одну из книг Эрвина, но страниц через десяток начал клевать носом. Тогда он отложил книгу, взял из кладовой моток верёвки и отправился на другой конец острова, обшаривать разбитые корабли на предмет ещё чего-нибудь, полезного в хозяйстве.  
Эрвин вернулся уже затемно, когда Ривай уже закончил чистить раздобытую им посуду, и даже неугомонная Зои пришла и свернулась калачиком у огня. Сперва захлопали невидимые крылья, потом зашуршало и зашелестело наверху, на приснопамятном уступе, потом затопали и завозились уже в обжитой части пещеры и, наконец, Эрвин ввалился к костру, в обеих руках неся по большой плетёной корзине.  
— Впервые в истории, вьючный дракон, — объявил он, ставя свою поклажу наземь.  
Ривай присвистнул.  
— Кого это ты ограбил?  
— Никого я не грабил, со мной поделились, — отмахнулся Эрвин, один за другим выкладывая на пол свёртки.  
Ривай потянул носом: от одного из больших свёртков явственно пахло свежим хлебом.  
— Может, объяснишь уже?  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе об островах, составляющих хребет Великой Матери? Часть этих островов обитаема, там с незапамятных времён живут потомки драконов. Драконорождённые, как вы их зовёте… Чёрт, мне не хватает третьей руки. Может, всё-таки поможешь? Нет, Зои, не ты.  
Вскоре ковёр, заменяющий им обеденный стол, оказался плотно уставлен разнообразной снедью: вяленым мясом, хлебом, сыром, какими-то пирогами. В довершение всего Эрвин водрузил в центр большую пузатую бутыль в верёвочной оплётке.  
— Ну, так вот, — продолжил он, когда они расселись у стола. — Много лет назад между людьми и потомками драконов, народом Имир, как они себя тогда называли, разразилась большая война. На стороне народа Имир выступали драконы, тогда их было много больше, чем сейчас. На стороне людей нашлись те, кто научился убивать драконов. Со временем они образовали целые кланы драконоборцев. В конечном итоге народ Имир проиграл ту войну. Остатки его были рассеяны по миру, а самая большая часть уцелевших под предводительством пары драконов покинула свои земли и переселилась на острова, под защиту Великой Матери. Драконы создали вокруг островов защитный барьер, не позволяющий чужим кораблям и близко подойти к заветным островам. Это здесь, возле берега, море всегда спокойно, но чуть дальше бушует вечный шторм и стоят густые туманы. К сожалению, барьер работает в обе стороны, поэтому отсюда тоже нельзя выбраться.  
Ривай многозначительно поднял брови, обозначая, что он всё понял. Рот у него был набит до отказа: оказалось, он успел соскучиться по привычной домашней еде.  
— Так продолжалось много сотен лет. На этом острове всегда жили драконы, которые поддерживали барьер и оберегали свой народ от всяческих напастей. Они же встречали грудью тех, кто прорывался сюда, гонимый желанием отомстить или жаждой наживы. Иногда, при определённых условиях, которые знают только драконы и потомки драконоборцев, сюда всё же можно попасть… — тут Эрвин помрачнел, тень пробежала по его лицу, в висящем на шее зелёном камне пронеслась россыпь мелких золотых искорок. — Сейчас времена меняются. Моих сородичей осталось немного, они измельчали и забыли многое из того, что знали когда-то. Меняется и сам мир. Барьер с каждым годом ослабевает, а людской мир не стоит на месте. Довольно скоро придёт время, когда люди и народ Имир снова соприкоснутся, и сложно сказать, сумеет ли народ Имир уцелеть. На этих островах много того, что всегда требуется людям: железа, золота, плодородной земли и ценной древесины, это лакомая добыча для соседних стран.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что всё это уйдёт под воду, если здесь не будет дракона. Бессмысленно драться за то, что тебе не достанется.  
— Люди не знают об этом, — вздохнул Эрвин. — К тому же, дракона необязательно убивать. Обломай ему крылья, посади его в клетку — и эти острова будут твоими.  
— А разве на свете есть клетка, способная удержать дракона?  
— Как видишь, маленького кусочка этого камня, — он постучал ногтем по боло на шее, — хватает, чтобы удержать дракона.  
Какое-то время повисшую тишину нарушало только чавканье Зои. Риваю очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но все слова оборачивались на языке ложью и пеплом. Наивным он отнюдь не был.  
— Не будем о грустном, — наконец, махнул рукой Эрвин и потянулся за бутылью. — Не бери в голову, просто в последнее время я часто об этом думаю, вот и вырвалось. Большинство живущих на островах людей никогда не видели своего дракона, но некоторые знают о его существовании, а с некоторыми из них я состою вполне в дружеских отношениях и иногда летаю к ним в гости. Для них я совершенно безопасен в любом обличье: свою кровь дракон не трогает.  
Он разлил по кубкам золотистую жидкость и протянул один Риваю.  
— Наверное, стоит запоздало выпить за встречу.  
Внутренне Ривай заранее скривился, ожидая острого сивушного привкуса, но у жидкости оказался терпкий яблочный вкус и аромат.  
— Домашний сидр, — пояснил Эрвин.  
— Очень вкусно, — честно признал Ривай. — И сыр тоже. Дома мне нечасто такой перепадал.  
— Не хочешь рассказать о себе?  
— Сам сказал — не будем о грустном. Я не хочу об этом вспоминать, да и что интересного может тебе рассказать сын шлюхи, выросший на улице? Лучше ты расскажи ещё что-нибудь. Например, почему эту лупоглазую обжору зовут Зои.  
— В честь одного моего друга, точнее, подруги. Её звали Ханджи Зои. Несколько лет назад она прилетела на остров на воздушном шаре. Ну как прилетела: она здесь грохнулась. Ты знаешь, что такое воздушный шар?  
Ривай отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Это такой большой мешок из прочной ткани или кожи, который надувают горячим воздухом. Когда он надут, он может летать и на нём можно путешествовать, если прицепить снизу корзину для людей, — Эрвин палочкой нарисовал на песке странную конструкцию. — Штука это достаточно неповоротливая, капризная и хрупкая, пара прорех в мешке — и вы летите наземь. То же самое случилось и с Зои: ветром её занесло в шторм, потрепало и выкинуло сюда.  
— И зачем её понесло куда-то лететь?  
— Она ставила эксперимент: хотела облететь на шаре весь мир. Когда она среди бела дня рухнула здесь, я не очень-то ей обрадовался, в отличие от неё, но потом мы подружились. Она прогостила у меня довольно долго, пока мы чинили шар и корзину, потом я помог ей улететь: проводил сквозь шторм. Она полетела дальше исследовать мир и обещала мне привезти книгу о своём путешествии, когда закончит её, — Эрвин помолчал. — После её отлёта я почувствовал, что такое одиночество. Однажды в лесу на дальнем острове я нашёл одинокого детёныша лемура. Она была уже очень слаба и буквально умирала от голода. Я подобрал её и выходил. Своими повадками и ужимками она изрядно напоминала мне Ханджи, и кличка прилипла как-то сама собой.  
— Тебе не кажется, что твоя подруга обиделась бы, узнав, что ты назвал зверушку её именем?  
— О нет, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — Ей бы понравилось. Они в самом деле очень похожи. И записку, которую я оставил тебе утром, она наверняка куда-то дела.  
— Ты оставлял мне записку?  
— Да. Я улетел очень рано, и мне не хотелось тебя будить, поэтому я оставил тебе записку возле очага, — Эрвин неожиданно оказался совсем близко, плечом к плечу. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты беспокоился, но ничего не получилось.  
Он неловко ткнулся носом Риваю в волосы, мягко коснувшись губами стриженого затылка. Потом нагнулся чуть ниже и уже увереннее поцеловал в шею.  
— От тебя вкусно пахнет, я не мог удержаться.  
— Хочешь меня сожрать? — Ривай постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно суровее. На самом деле, сердце у него колотилось где-то в горле, и вовсе не от того, что ему было страшно. Он никак не мог решить, хочет ли он того, что сейчас почти неизбежно должно было произойти. С одной стороны, он доверял Эрвину, с другой — доверие вовсе не означало, что он согласен с ним трахаться.  
— Нет, сожрать — нет, — обезоруживающе честно ответил Эрвин, осторожно обнимая его одной рукой за плечи. Вторая внезапно оказалась у Ривая на бедре, и того бросило в жар. Словно где-то в груди вдруг заворочалась та самая искра драконьего пламени из давешнего сна. В глазах у Эрвина тоже плясало пламя, и Ривай не мог понять, это отблески костра или огонь самого дракона.  
— А если я скажу «нет»? — Ривай облизнул пересохшие губы. Он уже догадывался, что не скажет, что отказываться нужно было раньше, пока не захотелось разрядки самому, но ему доставляло некоторое удовольствие дразнить сгорающего от желания Эрвина.  
— Значит, мы просто забудем о том, что сейчас случилось.  
— Вот как, просто забудем. И ты даже не постараешься настоять на своём? Взять меня силой? — Ривай поймал его за боло, заставил нагнуться к себе.  
— Я не хочу силой, — ответил Эрвин, касаясь губами его шеи, целуя сперва осторожно, потом всё более жадно. — Это неправильно, — говорил он в перерывах между поцелуями. — Я хочу… по-человечески.  
— Вот насмешил, — Ривай позволил обхватить себя за талию и пересадить на колени. Теперь он хорошо ощущал бедром твёрдость драконьих намерений даже через двое штанов. — Там, где я жил, было не так. Там секс бывал у того, кто не мог убежать или отбиться. Без этих твоих телячьих нежностей.  
— А ты хочешь так? — серьёзно спросил Эрвин, заглядывая ему в глаза. Впрочем, с пуговицами на рубашке Ривая он справился на ощупь.  
— Пожалуй, нет, не хочу. Просто я не…для меня это странно, все эти поцелуи.  
— Привыкай, — и Эрвин сделал попытку подхватить его на руки.  
— Ну, вот ещё! Эй! Я же не баба, я сам дойду! — Ривай брыкался и в конце концов выскользнул-таки из рук.  
— Как скажешь.  
Но «дойду» оказалось сильно сказано, потому что коротенький коридорчик к спальням стал почти непреодолимым препятствием. Эрвин уже без малейшего стеснения прижал Ривая к ближайшей стене и жадно целовал, попутно расстёгивая его штаны и приспуская их. Затем опустился на колени и обхватил губами его набухший член.  
— Нет! — Ривай сделал попытку вырваться, впрочем, безуспешно. — Не надо! Это грязно! Не смей!  
Эрвин только усмехнулся и взял глубже, пропустив его член практически в горло. Задвигался, сперва медленно, потом постепенно ускоряя темп и сильнее сжимая губы. Обеими руками он удерживал Ривая за задницу, заставляя двигать бёдрами навстречу.  
— Блядь, ты больной… извращенец, — Ривай заизвивался ужом, когда палец Эрвина словно невзначай проехался у него между ягодиц и остановился, чуть надавливая на анус. — Я так… блядь…  
И он со стоном сам толкнулся вперёд, загоняя член в рот Эрвину до самого основания, вцепился руками в волосы на его затылке и не позволил отстраниться, когда кончал.  
— Ёбаный свет, — отдуваясь сказал Ривай минутой позже. — Прости, я не хотел, чердак сорвало.  
Эрвин вопросительно приподнял бровь. Вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Интересный вкус, — сказал он с усмешкой. — И мне понравилось, как ты стонешь. Я хочу услышать это… ещё не раз.  
Не слушая никаких возражений, он подхватил Ривая на руки и утащил в свою спальню. Там поставил на ноги, но только затем, чтобы спустить с него штаны, и тут же повалил на постель, навалился сверху, вновь покрывая жадными, больше похожими на укусы_ поцелуями его шею и плечи. В груди у Эрвина клокотало, и частое тяжёлое дыхание всё сильнее походило на драконий рык.  
— Эрвин, ты… только не зверей, — Ривай осторожно провёл ладонью по его волосам, по шее, по спине, пробежал пальцами по выступившим позвонкам. Потянулся вперёд, поймал его губы и поцеловал. — Не зверей.  
Эрвин уткнулся лбом в его грудь, тяжело дыша.  
— Я постараюсь. Но я очень тебя хочу.  
Он стянул с себя штаны и, пошарив где-то под углом своей постели, извлёк на свет пузырёк с маслом. Щедро плеснул на член и пальцы и вновь навалился на Ривая, заставляя того перевернуться на бок и раздвинуть ноги. Один палец вошёл легко, со вторым уже возникли сложности.  
— Расслабься, — шепнул Эрвин на ухо. — Мой член толще моих пальцев.  
— Я…знаю… — прошипел Ривай, изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться. — Я видел тебя голым.  
— Ах да…  
Эрвин сел и потянул Ривая на себя, вновь усаживая его на колени спиной к себе. Теперь обе руки у него были свободны, и пальцами одной он продолжил растягивать его, а второй обхватил его член и принялся методично дрочить.  
— Какой интересный вид, — шепнул он на ухо Риваю, потирая большим пальцем наливающуюся головку его члена.  
— Не смотри! Извращенец долбаный! Чёрт… — возбуждение прокатилось по телу жаркой волной, Ривай закусил ладонь, чтобы не застонать, и требовательно толкнулся в ладонь Эрвина. — Быстрее.  
— Теперь сам, — и он снова опрокинул Ривая на бок, подхватил его ногу под колено, приподнял и осторожно вошёл.  
И, промедлив несколько секунд, позволяя привыкнуть к себе, начал двигаться. Сначала медленно и неглубоко, потом всё быстрее и сильнее, крепко стискивая пальцы на колене. Ривай сжал свой член и постарался приноровиться к ритму толчков, но вскоре сбился, задвигал рукой быстрее и резче и стиснул зубы, давя рвущийся наружу стон. Эрвин был большой, тяжёлый, горячий, он заполнял его до отказа и всё же недостаточно, и Ривай подался назад, насаживаясь сильнее. Раз, другой, третий, какое-то время они двигались почти синхронно, потом Эрвин с рычанием прихватил его зубами за шею, прижимая к постели, не позволяя шевельнуться, толкаясь внутрь всё быстрее и быстрее, и вдруг замер, содрогнувшись всем телом. Горячая пьянящая волна его удовольствия передалась Риваю, он сдавленно застонал, стиснул свой член и кончил следом.  
Какое-то время он лежал не двигаясь, наслаждаясь ощущениями, но вскоре вес Эрвина начал давать о себе знать, и Ривай завозился, стряхивая его с себя.  
— Раздавишь.  
— Прости, — Эрвин выпустил его колено и отодвинулся.  
Ривай дёрнулся и заелозил, порываясь подняться.  
— Куда ты?  
— Помыться. Я теперь грязный как свинья.  
— Не уходи, — Эрвин властно обхватил его за пояс, прижимая к себе. — Мне плевать, что ты грязный.  
— А мне — нет. Да что ж это такое! Пусти!  
— Не пущу. Мне надоело спать одному, я хочу чувствовать тебя рядом.  
— Твою драконью мать, — выругался Ривай, безуспешно пытаясь вывернуться из объятий. — Отпусти, я хотя бы лягу поудобнее.  
Эрвин ослабил хватку и позволил ему устроиться у себя на плече.  
Добрая половина утра ушла на мытьё. Ривай управился бы гораздо быстрее, если бы Эрвин поминутно не лез под руку и в конечном итоге не трахнул его снова, просто нагнув над бадьёй. Пришлось ещё раз греть воду и повторять процедуру по новой.  
— Прости, я опять не удержался, — Эрвин ласково поцеловал Ривая в затылок, пока тот одевался.  
— Опять ты со своими телячьими нежностями!  
— Я думал, у людей это называется любовью.  
— Не мели чепухи, — сердито сказал Ривай. — Скажешь тоже: любовь! Да ты знаешь меня всего несколько дней, — и привалился к Эрвину спиной, позволяя себя обнять.  
Когда они устроились за поздним завтраком, Эрвин вновь принялся расспрашивать о том, как получилось призвать дракона. Риваю было тепло и уютно в его объятиях, искра драконьего пламени в сердце горела ровным спокойным светом, всё наконец-то шло правильно, так, как должно было идти, и, слово за слово, он рассказал Эрвину всё. О королевском роде, о драконорождённой девчонке, которую прочили ему не то в хозяйки, не то в невесты, о самом обряде.  
— Странные у вас традиции, — покачал головой Эрвин, дослушав его рассказ. — Хотя не мне об этом судить.  
— А как вышло, что ты остался здесь совсем один? — рискнул спросить Ривай.  
— Это грустная история. История об одном глупом мальчишке, который не хотел быть драконом, — Эрвин вздохнул и подбросил ещё поленьев в костёр.  
— Мать моя была обычной человеческой женщиной. Однажды она призвала дракона, и мой отец унёс её. Не знаю, почему она это сделала. Даже отец не знал. Она умерла родами, и мы остались вдвоём. Все прямые потомки дракона могут стать драконами, когда придёт срок, если они того захотят. Когда пришёл мой срок, я не захотел. Я начитался человеческих книг, насмотрелся на то, как живут люди на островах, и хотел жить как человек. Может быть, даже уплыть на континент и поселиться там. Завести свою ферму, или стать школьным учителем, или придумать что-то ещё, только не сидеть на этом острове. Мне было десять лет, и я был наивным идиотом, которому человеческая жизнь казалась простой, понятной и интересной. Мы с отцом поссорились. Точнее, он не сказал мне ни слова, но я видел, что он разочарован. Я обиделся и убежал. Весь день я лазил среди разбитых кораблей, и на одном из них я нашёл странную штуковину. Сейчас-то я знаю, что это ракетница для подачи световых сигналов, но тогда я этого не знал. Я крутил её так и эдак, и она выстрелила. К несчастью, в воздух. К очень большому несчастью.  
Пламя в очаге заволновалось, поднявшись выше, и в его языках Ривай словно наяву видел светловолосого мальчишку, с восторгом глядящего на взорвавшуюся в небе ракету.  
— Вечером, когда я возвращался домой, в пещеру, я увидел, как к берегу причаливает лодка. В лодке сидел высокий человек в плаще и шляпе. Он был один. Я не помнил такого среди друзей отца и на всякий случай спрятался за камнями. Мой отец удил рыбу на косе и не обернулся, когда этот человек подошёл к нему. Должно быть, он принял его за меня, а может быть, просто не услышал: тот шёл тихо, как кошка. Этот человек убил моего отца. Достал нож и перерезал ему горло. И сказал что-то вроде: «Будешь знать, как воровать наших баб». Какое-то время он крутился на берегу, потом плюнул, вернулся в лодку и отчалил. Он даже не искал легендарные драконьи сокровища. Он просто убил моего отца. Я был в ужасе и ярости, но что я мог сделать? Сперва я бросился к отцу, но тот был уже мёртв. Крови натекло море… И тогда я побежал к скале, той самой, с которой ты падал, и прыгнул вниз, чтобы стать драконом. Всё, чего я хотел тогда и хочу по сей день, — это найти того человека и убить его. Я смог превратиться, но мои крылья были слабы, и я не догнал его лодку. Я не мог дольше бороться со штормом и ни с чем вернулся на остров. Вместе с драконьим обличьем ко мне пришла память, память нашей крови на много-много поколений назад. И я точно знаю, что единственной женщиной, которую украл мой отец, была моя мать.  
Эрвин замолчал и долго молча глядел в огонь. Наконец он продолжил, глухо и устало:  
— С памятью крови я стал знать об этом мире гораздо больше, но мои знания мало помогали мне. Все мои дальнейшие поиски ни к чему не привели: как ты знаешь, я не могу отлучаться отсюда надолго. Пара-тройка людских селений на берегу, должно быть, по сей день вспоминает меня недобрым словом: я разгромил их, потому что мне казалось, что я вижу в толпе людей на улице того человека. Теперь мне стыдно, но тогда моё сердце пылало от боли. В конце концов, я смирился со своей беспомощностью. Я нашёл этот камень, вделал его в оправу и стал носить постоянно. В качестве наказания за свою глупость. И для того, чтобы никто не смог призвать меня. Потому что за украденными женщинами всегда приходит тот, кто убивает драконов, а запасного хранителя у моего народа нет.  
— Мы никогда не жили на побережье, — сказал Ривай, зачарованный тем, что он видел в пламени. Высокого человека в плаще и шляпе, с цигаркой в зубах. Кенни не сильно-то изменился и оставался верен своим привычкам, хоть и был в этих видениях лет на двадцать младше.  
— Что? — спросил Эрвин совсем другим голосом, чужим и страшным, и Ривай вынырнул из своих грёз. — Что ты сказал?  
— Что мы никогда не жили на побережье. Блядь, — Ривай зажал себе рот рукой, но было поздно.  
— Ты знаешь этого человека?  
— Я видел его в пламени. Это мой дядька. Он меня воспитывал.  
Эрвин встал, стряхивая Ривая с колен. Лицо его чудовищно исказилось, в глазах стеной стояло пламя. Камень на его шее из зелёного стал золотым.  
— Жизнь ничему меня не учит, — прорычал Эрвин глухо. — Я всё тот же наивный идиот, каким был.  
Зои с перепуганным стрёкотом вскочила со своего места и в два прыжка исчезла из виду. Ривай попятился. Сейчас ему стало по-настоящему страшно.  
— Эрвин, послушай…  
— Я достаточно наслушался! Что ты мне скажешь?! Очередную ложь?! Хватит! Всё это было подстроено, с самого начала, от и до!  
Он наступал, нависая над Риваем, в гневе сжимая кулаки, и с рук его, пропоротых враз отросшими когтями, капала кровь.  
— Что ты должен был сделать? Подать своему дядюшке знак, чтобы он снова нашёл сюда дорогу?! Сам убить меня?! Выведать способ поймать дракона?! Что?!  
— Ничего подобного! Я не…  
— Плевать! — рявкнул Эрвин. — Мне всё равно, что ты должен был сделать. Я убью и тебя, и того, кто явится за тобой. Я попался раз, но больше я не попадусь.  
Ривай отступил ещё на шаг, потом развернулся и бросился бежать. Он мог бы убить Эрвина в человеческом обличье, он твёрдо знал, что мог бы. Но он не хотел этого делать. В груди болело так, словно сердце заживо горело огнём. «Проклятье, — подумал Ривай, остановившись в каком-то коридоре, чтобы перевести дух и прислушаться. — Проклятье, я привязался к нему. Грёбаная связь сработала на драконе, который хочет меня убить». В следующую секунду он услышал отчётливое клацанье когтей по камням. Коридор, в который он заскочил, был слишком узким, чтобы дракон мог в него протиснуться, но расслабляться было рано. Ривай стрелой метнулся к спасительному выходу, и коридор за его спиной затопило пламя.  
Он успел нырнуть в какую-то щель в стене и замер в ней, чувствуя, как от жара свиваются волосы, и как становится нечем дышать. Бежать ему было некуда: за спиной его ждал дракон, а впереди — выход наружу, на берег. И вечно сидеть здесь, вжавшись в каменную стену, он тоже не мог. Можно было дождаться, когда дракон обогнёт скалу и зайдёт с другой стороны, чтобы окончательно поджарить его, и побежать назад, но это дало бы только временную передышку. Можно очень долго по-крысиному прятаться во всяческих ходах и переходах. Можно подкараулить дракона и убить его. В любом облике, Ривай знал, что теперь справится. Но он не хотел. При мысли о том, что перед ним будет лежать мёртвый Эрвин, его начинало трясти.  
Ривай стиснул зубы. Хорошо, есть только один способ покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда. И он побежал на берег.  
Погода снаружи стремительно портилась. С моря, предвещая бурю, заходила громадная чёрная туча, гнавшая перед собой крутые злые волны, с грохотом бившиеся о берег. Хозяин острова был в ярости, и остров чувствовал это.  
Ривай встал к морю спиной. Разум его был спокоен и кристально чист. Он просто знал, что ему нужно делать.  
Дракон не заставил себя ждать. Огромный, полыхающий на последнем солнце ржаво-коричневой и бронзовой чешуёй, с золотыми глазами, полными холодной звериной ярости. Но Ривай помнил его и другим. Эрвин мог быть другим. В каком бы то ни было обличье, это всё ещё был его Эрвин.  
— Ты можешь убить меня! — крикнул Ривай, задрав голову. Дракон высился над ним, и в груди его пламя просвечивало сквозь чешую. — Убивай! Всё равно мне жизни не будет. Но дослушай.  
Ему пришлось сделать ещё шаг назад, когда драконьи когти чиркнули в воздухе совсем рядом с его головой. Набежавшая волна зло хлестнула Ривая по ногам. Отступать было некуда.  
— Я говорил тебе про обряд, но всё это ерунда. Такие, как я, привязываются один раз на всю жизнь. К тому, кто сумеет их поразить. Для этого не нужны ни слова, ни обряды. Я привязался к тебе, когда ты прыгнул за мной. Когда ты спас меня. Мне всё равно, что ты со мной сделаешь, мне теперь жизни нет. Но я верю тебе. Я пойду за тобой куда угодно. Сделаю всё, что угодно. И если ты хочешь убить меня — убивай.  
Дракон не шевелился. Только пламя в его груди постепенно затухало, пока совсем не сошло на нет. Всё ещё не веря, Ривай осторожно протянул руку и коснулся чешуи кончиками пальцев. Тяжёлая драконья голова склонилась вниз, обдав его горячим смрадным дыханием. Звериная ярость в глазах уступала место чему-то человеческому: недоверию, надежде и ещё чему-то, чего Ривай пока не мог узнать. Он провёл рукой по чешуе на морде.  
— Я не лгу тебе, никогда не лгал и не смогу солгать. Связь мне не позволит. И то, что у людей называется любовью.  
Дракон тяжело вздохнул, словно усмехался. И чешуя его начала истаивать, рассыпаясь облаком золотых искр.  
Они вернулись в обжитую часть пещеры, и на пороге кухни Ривай подобрал боло. Шнурок был порван, а зелёный камень посередине раскололся надвое, не выдержав драконьей ярости.  
— Оно испортилось, — сказал Ривай, протягивая боло Эрвину.  
— Ничего страшного. Я победил дракона. Когда ты добровольно решился умереть, я смог его победить.  
— Вот как, — Ривай недоверчиво заглянул ему в глаза: радужка их всё ещё была жёлтой.  
— Как-то так. Наверное, всему виной то, что люди называют любовью. Одной твоей связи не хватило бы.  
— Хрен с ним, ничего всё равно не меняется. Если захочешь меня сожрать, можешь сожрать.  
— Ну вот ещё, — сердито ответил Эрвин.  
Ривай налил себе воды и залпом выпил. В горле всё ещё першило.  
— Мой дядька никогда ни хера мне не рассказывал. Ни о драконах, ни о том, что на них охотится. Я вообще обычно понятия не имел о его делах. Он никогда не учил меня убивать вас. Только людей. Вот их я иногда помогал убивать. И жмуриков за ним прибирал иногда. Я убийца и вор, но не драконоборец. Не хочешь — можешь мне не верить.  
— Я верю. Стараюсь поверить, — Эрвин опустился на камень. — Было что-то ещё… Какая-то мысль… Подожди, мне нужно подумать.  
Думал он долго, и лицо у него при этом было страшное. Ривай хоть и надеялся, что ещё одна вспышка драконьего гнева ему не грозит, но всё же на всякий случай отошёл подальше, очень уж жутко выглядел застывший на лице Эрвина оскал. Назвать это человеческой улыбкой язык не поворачивался.  
Наконец, Ривай не выдержал.  
— Ну и страшная же у тебя рожа сейчас. Что надумал-то?  
— Что я был не так уж неправ, решив, что всё это подстроено, — медленно ответил Эрвин. — Только тебя намеренно забыли в это посвятить. Возможно, потому, что иначе не сработало бы.  
— Иначе я бы сразу дал дёру, и хер бы кто меня удержал, даже Кенни, чтоб ему пусто было, — сердито сказал Ривай. — Только я всё ещё ни хера не понял, к чему ты клонишь.  
— Ну, дальше начинаются в основном догадки. Ты говорил, что эта девушка — незаконнорождённая. Из королевской семьи, так? А теперь подумай, зачем королевской семье признавать бастарда и держать его при себе при наличии законных наследников.  
— Почём мне знать?! Я не знаток королевских нравов, я всего лишь уличная крыса.  
— Но не дурак же. Бастард сильно осложняет вопрос престолонаследия, когда законный монарх умирает. Всегда есть недовольные властью. Всегда есть те, кто хочет власти. Лишний отпрыск королевских кровей для таких — красная тряпка и идеальное знамя. Куда проще избавиться от такого ребёнка, пока он мал, чем принимать в семью. Значит, либо у Рейссов туго с законными наследниками, либо эта девушка обладает чем-то ценным, чего нет у других.  
Ривай сдержал рвущуюся с языка пошлость.  
— Кенни говорил, что престол девчонке не светит, — напомнил он. — Хрен его знает, насколько он в курсе королевских дел.  
— Больше, чем ты думаешь, и точно больше, чем он тебе говорил. Если я правильно помню, мать этой девушки считалась драконорождённой, так?  
— Так.  
— А если мы на секунду предположим, что её мать была драконом? Драконом, который жил как человек. Либо вынужден был жить как человек, разницы нет. Улавливаешь?  
— И Рейссы хотят иметь ручного дракона, — выдохнул Ривай. Осколки в его голове внезапно сложились в целую и весьма правдоподобную картину. — А я нужен был рядом с ней, чтобы…  
— В первую очередь, чтобы охранять их от неё.  
— Но у них уже есть Кенни. Он справился бы.  
— Да, но он не вечен. Пройдёт ещё лет двадцать, дракон вырастет, а Кенни состарится. Кто тогда будет защищать следующего короля или королеву?  
— Всё равно бред. Зачем тогда было привязывать меня к этой девчонке, если в будущем, возможно, мне пришлось бы её убить? А если бы я отказался? Просто не смог? На тебя вот рука не поднялась, хотя я мог бы и победить.  
— А с чего ты взял, что тебя хотели к кому-то привязать? Потому что так сказал Кенни? Думаю, они просто хотели одновременно разбудить и твою силу, и дракона в ней. Кто же знал, что у дракона, двадцать лет назад убитого твоим дядькой, был сын.  
Эрвин устало провёл рукой по лицу, взлохматил и без того растрёпанную чёлку.  
— Но, как ты понимаешь, это всё из области догадок. Если я прав, то место этой девушки с её народом. Если мы и не получим козырь в политической войне, то Рейссы не получат бесплатный пропуск к островам Великой Матери. Но чтобы узнать правду…  
— Я должен вернуться домой и подобраться к ней как можно ближе. Сделать вид, что всё пошло согласно их плану. Или почти всё, — жёстко сказал Ривай. — Я против того, чтобы решать за кого-то его судьбу, но я верю тебе. Верю, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Эрвин осторожно обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе.  
— Я пойму, если ты откажешься.  
Ривай покачал головой и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.  
— Я верю тебе, — повторил он минутой позже. — Только обещай мне, что не сломишь себе башку, пока меня не будет. И что вернёшься за мной.  
— Обещаю, — ответил Эрвин и поцеловал его в макушку. — Обещаю. Если я ошибся, или что-то пойдёт не так, позови меня. Где бы я ни был, я услышу тебя и приду.

Их прощальное утро было прохладным и пасмурным. Эрвин расстроился, и хоть и не подавал виду, погода отражала его состояние яснее ясного.  
— Береги ракетницу от воды, — наставлял он Ривая, в который раз перепроверявшего поклажу на дне маленькой лодочки: её они сняли с одного из разбитых кораблей. — Возможно, они даже снарядили за тобой корабль, тогда ты обязательно на него наткнёшься по ту сторону барьера. Если нет, то подашь знак любому кораблю, какой встретишь. Я помогу тебе пройти барьер с этой стороны.  
— Угу, — буркнул Ривай и выбрался из лодки на берег. — Нагнись-ка сюда.  
— Зачем? — удивлённо спросил Эрвин, но просьбу выполнил.  
— Затем, — огрызнулся Ривай, обхватил его рукой за шею, притягивая к себе, и жадно поцеловал. — И только попробуй за мной не прийти, тогда я тебя из-под земли достану и прибью. Ты меня понял?  
— Понял, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — Будь осторожен.  
— Беспокойся лучше за себя, — Ривай не удержался и поцеловал его ещё раз. — Всё, пора, а то весь день тут проторчим.  
Он запрыгнул в лодку, взялся за вёсла, достаточно смутно представляя себе, как ими грести, и Эрвин оттолкнул лодку от берега. Попутный ветер резво погнал её всё дальше и дальше, и вскоре вокруг сгустился холодный сырой туман, волны пошли круче и злее. Ривай порадовался своему плащу, который надёжно защищал его от сырости, и приналёг на вёсла.

Он не смог бы точно сказать, сколько он проболтался в тумане. Пару раз подлая волна накатом ударяла в борт его лодочки, грозя опрокинуть её, но при помощи вёсел и такой-то матери Ривай удерживал равновесие. У него замёрзли руки и кончик носа, и он уже немного пожалел о том, что подписался на эту дурную затею, когда в тумане показались странные очертания чего-то большого. Верхушки мачт то показывались из тумана, то пропадали, и даже зрение Ривая не позволяло оценить ни размеры корабля, ни расстояние до него. Он решил не испытывать судьбу. Развернул замотанную в кусок парусины ракетницу, проверил патрон, поднял руку и выстрелил в воздух. Красная ракета ушла в туман, осветив его нездоровым багровым светом, и с шумом разорвалась где-то наверху.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило, и Ривай успел пожалеть о напрасно потраченном заряде. Потом из тумана донеслись плеск и скрип, а ещё спустя пару минут его кто-то глухо окликнул.  
— Эй, то там? Ы где? — туман нещадно жрал звуки и искажал направление. Ривай отложил вёсла и заорал что было силы:  
— Я здесь! Я на лодке!  
— Фонарь есть?! — раздалось уже ближе.  
— Нет! — про фонарь-то они и не подумали, составляя этот безумный план его возвращения домой. Два дурака, но что уж теперь.  
Прошло ещё примерно полчаса, прежде чем над Риваем нависла тёмная громада чужого борта. Где-то наверху больным жёлтым светом горел трепыхающийся огонёк: должно быть, кто-то свесился вниз.  
— Вижу его!  
И ещё через пару минут Ривай вместе со всем своим багажом оказался на палубе, среди толпящихся людей с фонарями. Они смотрели на него как на диковинную зверушку, со смесью страха, недоверия и не то удивления, не то восхищения. Ривай сделал несколько шагов и нос к носу столкнулся с Кенни.  
— Надо же, ты выжил, крысёныш. Что с драконом?  
— Я убил его. Подкараулил и прирезал. Но кое-о чём стоит предупреждать заранее, старик.  
— Я тебе покажу старика! Я тут уже пару дней болтаюсь, пока ты, скотина неблагодарная, там прохлаждаешься, — и Кенни попытался сграбастать его за грудки. Раньше он часто это проделывал. В этот раз не вышло: Ривай отбил его руку.  
— Убери от меня свои грязные лапы. За борт выкину.  
— Смотри-ка, у крысёныша отросли зубы! — и следующий удар Кенни получил прямёхонько под дых.  
— Домой вплавь добираться будешь, — беззлобно пообещал Ривай. — Говно — оно не тонет. А я хочу спокойно пожрать, поспать и помыться, от меня до сих пор воняет драконом.  
— Тц, и впрямь зубы выросли, — пробурчал Кенни, держась за живот.  
И до конца их совместного путешествия он больше Ривая не трогал.

Девчонку звали Хисторией. Она оказалась маленькой и хрупкой, и кокон тяжёлого плаща с пышным меховым воротником только подчёркивал эту хрупкость и болезненную бледность её лица. Только глаза у неё были совсем как у Эрвина, такие же синие, цепкие, проницательные. И опускаясь перед ней на одно колено, как учили, Ривай успел заметить в её ушах серьги со знакомыми зелёными камнями.  
— Буду рад служить вам, госпожа Хистория, — сказал он и коснулся губами её тонких бледных пальцев. Искра в груди на миг вспыхнула ярче, обдавая теплом, и тут же угасла обратно, вновь превратившись в едва ощутимую искорку. Не то. Но — сродни.  
«Думаю, ты был прав, Эрвин, — подумал Ривай. — Скоро мы это выясним».


End file.
